True Dreams Become Reality
by chinese cherryblossom
Summary: Sakura is lately having mysterious dreams about a caring, gentle young man. Even though she has never really seen his true face. She slowly starts falling for his kind personality… falling in…Love? In a dream! Then she sees…him... R&R!
1. Dreams

**Title: ** True Dreams Become Reality

**Author:**  chinese cherryblossom

**Genre: ** Romance/Drama

**Rated: **PG

Summary: 

Sakura is lately having mysterious dreams about a caring, gentle young man. Even though she has never really seen his true face. She slowly starts falling for his kind personality… falling in…Love? In a dream?! Then she sees…him. One of Sakura's best friends introduces her boy friend from Hong Kong to Sakura… Can it be?    S/S, E/T, M/? Read to find out R&R… Thank you! ^_^

Disclaimer: NO, I DO NOT own anything (etc; fanfiction.net, Card Captor Sakura.) They belong to their rightful owner/s. Except I believe that I may actually OWN this plot, ok? Everything settled? GREAT!

Now on with the fic!

****

****

****

****

**Chapter One**    

Card Captor Sakura True Dreams Become Reality 

* chinese cherryblossom *

Dreaming 

…

The rain poured from the darkening sky and pounded heavily towards to earth, each drip thumped the cold ground. The tall town clock suddenly struck, with six loud beats referring six o'clock. People without umbrellas ran for shelter to get out for the wet rain, but not Sakura. The eighteen-year-old teenage didn't seem to be looking for shelter! She was running as fast as she could…home?…

" Oh bum! I knew I should have brought my skates! " She cursed to herself angrily, her school bag trying to protect her silky auburn hair, tied in a high ponytail. Sakura clutched her bag tightly above her head as she ran.

As the tired girl ran and reached a corner, she suddenly felt herself hit something, " Ah!!! " she cried as she fell back, hitting hard on the wet cement ground.

Staining tears built up reluctantly. " Ow!!!! " Sakura yelped as her tears escaped her shimmering emerald eyes, instantly.

" Are you alright? "

Sakura looked up, searching for the source of the concerned voice. All she saw was a blurry view of a man holding an umbrella. A pale tanned hand reached out from under the big green umbrella. " Let me give you a hand " came the worried voice again.

A blank expression hovered over across the confused emerald eyes, automatically her small hands reached for his. Unexpectantly, as her hands reached its destination, a quick electric feeling shot though Sakura's spine.

The unknown electric passed through, sending all kinds of emotions surrounding the pair of hands. Hate, safe, evil, hope, worries, happiness, sadness, the feeling of caring, pain, kindness… and love?

Sakura allowed the strange hand to pull her up, not quickly… but with gentleness. Sakura quickly retrieved her hands as she made her way up, " Ah! " she cried, as a prick of blood dripped from a crack on her palm.

" You are hurt! " The man gasped with painful intensity in his blurry eyes, which seemed a reddish colour.

Sakura looked back up, she rubbed her eyes with disbelief (she used her uninjured hand). She saw everything clearly, but his face… Sakura opened her mouth to speak, " – " Only to find a warm finger on her mouth belonging to mysterious man. " Shhh… " He hushed.

Sakura didn't know what to do! She was just minding her own business trying to get home and get out of the rain, accidentally bumped into a stranger, he helps her up and now he's putting his finger on her petit face and covers her mouth. She is with a total stranger that she can't even get a view of his face! What is she doing? He could have been a dangerous person, yet, Sakura just stood there watching the man nurse her injured hand with care, and under the umbrella that was covering them from the heavy rain.  

" All better… " The wondrous man whispered reassuringly. He then carefully held her hand towards Sakura, Sakura snapped of her thoughts into reality.

" Oh, th-thanks " Sakura mumbled pulling her hand back.

**BANG! BANG!** Thunder boomed. " Help! " Sakura screamed with great shock (she is scared of thunder). Frightened, she quickly grips the man's waist tightly. BANG! BANG! Came the terrifying thunder booms. " Ah! " Sakura screamed again shutting her eyes and tightening her grip as if she would never let go.

Sakura felt light strokes on her head, like it was guiding through her tangled auburn hair. " It's ok… Sakura… it's ok… "

A pair of emerald eyes opened widely, Sakura loosened her arms, surprised. " How do you know my name? " Sakura questioned. 

She squinted her eyes, she saw the strangers body clearly now. He was wearing tan pants, sneakers, a dark brown skivy (which showed the muscular body he owned), and a dark green sweater over the skivy. 

Sakura's big eyes scanned him, amazed. He was actually a teenage! He seemed about eighteen or nineteen. Sakura looked up again hoping to see the mysterious wonder's face.

Nothing. Just blur. Why? Sakura wondered curiously.  " Who are you? " Sakura asked firmly, yet longingly…

The umbrella dropped landing with a clicks. " Huh? " Sakura puzzled, soon gasped. " WAIT! " she called to the figure that was disappearing into the rainy fog.

" Please don't go! Please…"

~~~~~***~~~~~

Sakura groaned, twisting and turning wearily in her bed sheets, trying to find a comfortable position. *BEEP! BEEP! * She groaned again and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her ears, blocking off the alarm beeps. Eventually the alarm stopped. ' Ah…peace and quiet… ' Sakura sighed to herself, still ' asleep '.

A couple of minutes pass by. Suddenly, Sakura sprang right up from her bed. " HO-EEEEEE!!!!! " she screamed.

.:: 20 minutes LATER::.

After finishing of her usual school morning habits, she started for school.

Sakura's auburn hair blew swiftly behind her head in a high ponytail as she finally calmed down from the rush… ' My dream…it was so…weird…yet so… _real_. '

~~~~~***~~~~~

" KINOMOTO!!!! Late _AGAIN… _" The blonde teacher bellowed. " It's the THIRD time in THREE days! "

" Sorry Miss… " Sakura looked down to the ground. " It won't happen ag- "

The teacher glared, " Don't MISS me! That is repelling; I absolutely DO NOT want to see _anyone_ following KINOMOTO's bad habits!!! Now go back to your seat, MISSY!!! "  (A/N: so, teachers aren't that strict…I think… but oh well.)

Sakura did as told without another word.

The whole class sat for a long boring home economic lesson.

~~~~~***~~~~~ Recess

" Hey! Sakura, sorry I couldn't wait for you so we can walk to school " Sakura's amethyst eyed friend appoligised with a tint of sadness.

The emerald eyes looked up, snapping from inside thoughts. " Huh? " Sakura said who obviously wasn't listening.

" Sakura, what's wrong? " the amethyst eyes shaded with concern, her blackish-gray hair was let back hanging straight behind her back with little curls at each end.

Sakura shook her head. " Don't worry Tomoyo it's nothing! " Sakura said hiding her confusion.

Tomoyo Daidouji rose an eye brow with disbelief, " Sakura Kinomoto, I know it when you're lying and you shouldn't be, come on Sakura… we are best friends, you can always tell me anything. " Tomoyo urged truthfully.

Sakura sighed. " I had another dream, " she confessed.

" About that weird dream that keeps bothering you? " Sakura's friend asked.

Sakura nodded, " Yeah. It just seems to get stuck in my mind and it's just so crazy!"

" Well leave it up to me! I will bash him up! " Tomoyo joked as she balled her fist and lifted it up to the air playfully.

Sakura giggled at the rare sight of her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji pretending to be a kung-fu star.  Still, something within her just won't let go of the mysterious dream… something…

_Who are you?  How do you know my name? Why do you always appear in my dreams?_

**~~~~~***~~~~~**

*** SNEAK HINT/PEEK ***

The next chapters called: Arriving.

(Quick phrase from the next chapter): Tomoyo stopped. " Guess what Sakura? Meiling's coming to Japan, and …with her boyfriend! "

That's it peeps! Like? No? Please tell me! I know this was a boring chapter, but hey! It gets better if you keep reading! Thank you for reading anyway… although this is chapter one, it's also a test chapter… if PEEPS aren't really interested it will go… but I hope I can receive some reviews at least. ^_^  
If you haven't yet read the above statement of mine please scroll back up and you will find more information. Hope you can R&R the next chapter!

Bye!

chinese cherryblossom              kitty_kytti@hotmail.com 


	2. Arrives

**Title: ** True Dreams Become Reality

**Author:**  chinese cherryblossom

**Genre: ** Romance/Drama

**Rating:  **PG

Summary: 

Sakura is lately having mysterious dreams about a caring, gentle young man. Even though she has never really seen his true face. She slowly starts falling for his kind personality… falling in…Love? In a dream?! Then she sees…him. One of Sakura's best friends introduces her boy friend from Hong Kong to Sakura… Can it be?    S/S, E/T, M/? Read to find out R&R… Thank you! ^_^

**Disclaimer:**  I truly respect the rightful owners of Card Captor Sakura and FanFiction.net, therefore, I would like to take this opportunity now, to thank and show recognition to them.    

  
  
Chapter Two

Card Captor Sakura True Dreams Become Reality 

_* chinese cherryblossom *_

Arriving 

…

LAST CHAPTER: 

Sakura sighed. " I had another dream, " she confessed.

  
" About that weird dream that keeps bothering you? " Sakura's friend asked.

Sakura nodded, " Yeah. It just seems to get stuck in my mind and it's just so crazy!"

  
" Well leave it up to me! I will bash him up! " Tomoyo joked as she balled her fist and lifted it up to the air playfully.

  
Sakura giggled at the rare sight of her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji pretending to be a kung-fu star.  Still, something within her just won't let go of the mysterious dream… something…

_Who are you?  How do you know my name? Why do you always appear in my dreams?_

…

NOW:

The two friends giggled happily. Tomoyo somehow stopped and smiled. " Hey Sakura, I've forgotten to tell you something… guess what? "

  
Sakura shrugged cluelessly.

  
" Our other best friend is coming… " Tomoyo said trying to keep the answer as a surprise.

  
" Other best friend? " Sakura asked blankly, still.

  
Tomoyo gaped at her best friend Sakura surprised, " Don't tell me you've already forgot her? "

  
" Who? "

  
The blackish-gray haired girl sighed, " The three of us made a promise nine years ago when we all were nine-years-old, that we will never forget each other… remember? "

  
Sakura thought for a while, " Hmm… "  
  
" When she needed to go to Hong Kong we made the promise? " Tomoyo said waiting for a sign of recognition, remembrance.

  
Sakura frowned thoughtfully, " Other best friend… promise nine years ago that we will never forget each other… Hong Kong… "

  
Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, " Meiling! " she shouted.

  
Sakura beamed and gasped… " OH!!! Meiling…really? Is she really coming to Japan? When? Where is she staying? " She asked joyfully.

  
" Yes… Meiling is coming to Japan, for a holiday… She is actually arriving tomorrow morning at 7.30 am, well our parents have already known about that but they wanted to keep it a secret… but they told me because they said we needed to get ready. And I'm not sure where she's staying, though… " Tomoyo exclaimed, in one breath.

  
" YAY! " Sakura cheered and chirped happily.

  
Tomoyo grinned and added. " Yeah and oh, she's bringing her _boyfriend_ and her boyfriend's mother with her, here. " 

  
Sakura formed a surprised expression on her face. " Boyfriend? " she and her friend reached at a bench and both sat down.

  
" Yeah, I know! " Tomoyo replied. " Boyfriend! "

  
Sakura's surprised expression faded. " Hey, wait a minute! If she has a boyfriend and don't, I will look like a total loner! " She gasped covering her mouth with her hands with a worried look on her pale peach face.

  
Tomoyo giggled, " Well you won't be the only one! "

  
" You have Eriol Hiiragizawa! " Sakura teased playfully.  
  
Tomoyo blushed looking down to the ground, " No! We aren't even going out! " She pouted with stubbornness.  
  
Sakura smirked noticing the blush, " Oh really? Then how come he asked you out? "  
  
Tomoyo piped up gasping dramatically, " A-asked _me_ out? "  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded, " Yes. "   (AN: Sorry, if I'm butting in here, but I just want to remind you that: it's S+S, k? But there is some E+T snips too)  
  
" Hey! If he asked me out, then why don't I know? " Tomoyo frowned turning to Sakura, suspiciously. Only to find a cute letter held in front. Tomoyo received the letter carefully, and opened it with extra consideration. It read:  
  
_Dear Tomoyo Daiidouji,  
  
Umm… I don't really know how to say this in front of you, so I've decided to write a letter to you.  
  
Ok, so I write the letter but then I figure that I might just embarrass myself handing you the letter, so I give it to Sakura to hand it to you. I know that I don't really have the courage to face you…  
  
But I just think I might make a fool of myself in front of you. Because of your graceful beauty ness, your enchanting voice, your excellence of intelligence…in face everything of you is what a 'man' like me would love to experience happiness with.  
Tomoyo, didn't think you would accept but I just can't help asking you anyway, *takes a deep breath*   
  
  
Will you go out with me, Tomoyo?   
  
  
  
Love Truly, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  XXX_

  
  
Tomoyo gasped dreamily, slowly putting the letter down to her heart, " He is so stupid thinking I won't go out with him and thinking that he is going to make a fool of himself in front of me. Yet, he is so…romantic. " Tomoyo sighed lovingly.  
  
" Of course I will go out with you Eriol! " She whispered.  
  
"You really will Tomoyo? "  
  
Tomoyo whipped around to the familiar voice, and suddenly gasped, " Eriol… "  
  
A teenage guy walked out from behind a tree, his deep blue eyes shimmering. He walked up to Tomoyo, the gentle breeze blowing his shiny hair.  
  
Tomoyo stood on the spot dumbfounded. " I-I… "  
  
Eriol's eyes waited intently behind his glasses.   
  
Tomoyo gulped, " Y-yes… " she said, finally. Tomoyo tried turning away to hide her blushing, only to be wrapped around the waist by manly, but gentle arms. Tomoyo felt herself softened, and wrap her arms around Eriol.  
  
" Thank you Tomoyo " Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, " No Eriol, thank _you_… " The hug tightened, Tomoyo saw Sakura in the background, and smiled thankfully.  
  
Sakura winked at Tomoyo happily, and left the couple hugging one another.  
  
  
_Now I really am a loner…_  
  
*** * * * *  
  
**Sakura did her chores after school and tidied her room hurriedly. After completing her jobs, she had a relaxing shower and set herself to bed. Something reminded her of 'him' the man in her strange dreams.  
  
Sakura switched off the small lamp that sat on a small table. She twist and turned in her pink sheets, trying to find a comfortable pose to sleep in, eventually sleep took over her…  
  
*** * * * *  
  
**Sakura found herself at the beach on a jetty platform, watching over the shimmering ocean waves below her. She saw a happy couple below her, it was Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo caught sight of Sakura and waved at her, " Come on Sakura! It's fun down here in the water… " Her baby blue bathers soaking to her skin, showing the curves she owned.  
  
Sakura looked down, at the two teenagers that were splashing around in the water. She exhaled a small sigh. " I'm coming! " she called."  
  
Sakura ran her sandals gripping the wood-platform. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself slip. Soaring through mid-air. " Ahh! " She screamed helplessly as she collided with the hard surface of the sea.  
  
' Why? Why can't I swim? I was supposed to be able to!' Sakura gasped, shocked as she paddled as hard as her legs would let her. Sakura used great effort the reach the top of the sea to breathe.  
  
A small crowed form on the jetty edge watching the 'excitement'. Out of nowhere a young man pushed in front of the crowd. As he made it, he took off his shirt. Now showing his muscular body, he dived into the water.  
  
Sakura struggled for her last breath as she frantically paddled, panicking to get up.   
  
The man swam to Sakura, grabbed hold of her waist and began to pull her to safety when something stopped him. He looked down, seeing a wire tangled to Sakura's leg. He turned to Sakura who was breathless and beginning to faint, he quickly swam up to her and flicked the hair that was floated near her face. Hurriedly, he pushed his lips to Sakura's and puffed air to her.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen, as she saw a pair of brownish-read…no wait, amber eyes, inches away from hers. They both had enough air but why were they still… 'kissing'? Their mouths connected like sweets, both exploring two different worlds.  
The rescuer realized Sakura was fine, he let go of Sakura's mouth reluctantly. Carried and swum her to land. Sakura watched dazedly into his eyes, his oh so mysterious yet soft eyes.  
  
As they reached landed the man placed Sakura carefully on the sand. " Are you alright, Sakura? " His voice very concerned.  
  
Sakura looked up, it was him! Again! " I'm ok… " She coughed weakly. " Who are you? "  
  
The savior just smiled, " You will soon find out Sakura… " He replied with intensity.  
  
" But- "  
  
The man put his index finger on Sakura's pink lips, he hushed, " Shhh…"  
  
  
' I will soon find out!? How? ' Sakura's mind asked, yelling.  
  
*** * * * *  
  
**Sakura groaned at the ringing alarm, she all of a sudden bounced up, " HOO-EEEEEE!!! "  
  
" Oh man! I'm late again! " Sakura cursed under her breath, as she rushed here and there preparing for the arrival of her other best friend Meiling, her boyfriend and her boyfriend's mother.  
  
***KNOCK, KNOCK***  
  
" Hurry up you slow-poke monster! " Came Sakura's brother, Touya's shouting from the door.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at the state of her brother calling her a slowpoke monster.  
  
After making sure everything was perfect for their visitors, they all hopped into the wagon-car and set off for the airport.  
  
Sakura felt a high-pitched swirl in her stomach. Something is wrong or is _going _to be wrong… she sighed, 'don't worry so much Sakura… ' Then she remembered, her dream. She had the dream again, another dream about _him_. ' I will soon find out, find out who he is… ' she thought to herself quietly.  
  
*** * * * *  
  
**They three waited for the arrival, Sakura waiting eagerly for her friend, along with Tomoyo she had met there with her family. Sakura's father, Fujitaka was chatting to Sonomi, the mother of Tomoyo. And Touya, well God knows!  
  
" Hi everyone! We're hear! " A cheerful voice called in the near distance.  
  
Two figures appeared, one was a girl with long black hair that had streaks of red making her look appealing. Her eyes flamey, red. She wore a tight leather outfit that tightened at each curve.  Her make up, let's just say more than what Sakura would put. She was perfectly tanned.  
  
The other person was a female, looking older than the other girl, as she smiled, wrinkles showed. She wore simple casual clothes.  
  
Fujitaka and Sonomi smiled as they began greeting them, Sakura and Tomoyo got up from their seats and walked up to them. Touya who had came out from nowhere followed.  
  
" Hi! " The younger girl bowed, smiled merrily. " Remember me? Meiling? This is my boyfriend's mother, Yelan. " She introduced, indicated the older lady.  
  
" Hello, you must be all of Meiling's friends and loved ones… " Yelan smiled.  
  
Fujitaka nodded, " Welcome to Japan Yelan… "  
  
Meiling turned her head to Sakura and Tomoyo, gasping, " Oh my God! You guys changed so much! " She said running up to Sakura and Tomoyo. They gave each other huge hugs.   
  
Fujitaka, Sonomi began chatting 'adult' talk along with Touya who was just tagging along.  
  
The three girls sat themselves on the bench, " Meiling, you are so pretty! " Sakura complimented gaping at Meiling's attractive features.  
  
Meiling giggled, " What are you talking about, you guys are so…cute! And changed so much! I almost couldn't recognize you guys. "  
  
Tomoyo smiled, " But Sakura almost forgot about our promise! "  
  
Meiling gasped turning to Sakura, " Really? "  
  
Sakura blushed, " Sorry. But you know how forgetful I am! "  
  
" I guess some things just never change do they? " Meiling smirked playfully.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out, and gave both Tomoyo and Meiling playfully punches. Then suddenly remembered, "   
Where's that _boyfriend_ of yours Meiling? " Sakura smirked.  
  
Meiling blushed slightly, " He needed to use the restroom… So, do you guys have boyfriends? " She asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, " Tomoyo does! His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa! " Sakura chirped in.  
  
Tomoyo gave a playful glare at Sakura and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Meiling smiled and Tomoyo a nudge, " I guess I'm not the only having a relationship. "  
  
" What about you Sakura? " Meiling said turning to Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked to the ground, flushing, " No. " She said softly.  
  
Meiling gave Sakura a friendly rub on the back, " Aww… don't worry my dear friend, Sakura. We will find someone for you… " Meiling comforted putting her arm around Tomoyo, " Won't we Tomoyo? "  
  
Tomoyo smiled, " Of Course! "  
  
Sakura smiled faithfully, " Thanks you guys… "   
  
Sakura wrapped an arm on Meiling and the other on Tomoyo. They all giggled together happily.   
" There you are, Meiling! I've been looking all over for you! "  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo looked up, Sakura felt her heart scrunch as she slowly turned her head up to the source of the voice.  
  
  
_That voice, it's so familiar… No! It can't be! Can it?  
  
_*** * * * * **    
  
  
Done! Is it alright? I don't expect much reviews for this chapter because I don't think it will be that good. But please review and give me feedback. Any kind of feedback will be gladly accepted, it would mean so much! I will update soon!  
  
See-ya!   chinese cherryblossom  kitty_kytti@hotmail.com   
  
P.S.: Please read my other stories if you can. Thank you for your continuous reading and support!:   
  
Eternal Happiness  
**Summary:**  
Forced to marry, Sakura runs away and studies in Hong Kong. Just to make sure her father doesn't find her, she disguises as a boy attends a boy school. She soon falls as a boy? How would the guy feel? …R&R!   
  
Wishing Heart  
**Summary:**  
He made a promise to his crush, no matter what; they will never forget each other. Eleven years later, Sakura goes to study in Hong Kong, meeting…Syaoran? What happens to the one with a wishing heart…when Syaoran's love forgets? Girlfriend…R&R!****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. AN: PLEASE READ

NOTE TO ALL READERS:  
  
A.N.: Hi. Hey. Hello. I'm chinese cherryblossom! This is not a chapter. Sorry about the long wait for an update.. But very unfortunately, I practically FINIHED the whole story of both of my stories:  
  
Eternal Happiness  
  
and  
  
True Dreams Become Reality  
  
But something happened to my computer and all the files were lost. So NOW, I'm going to have to re-write the chapters I took SO LONG to type. Ahem...  
  
Sorry about that, *sigh* I'm so mad at the comp. Don't worry; I'll get the chapters up for all of you peeps as soon as possible. Which will probably mean... next week or earlier?  
  
Thank you SO much for you continuous reading and reviewing! It really makes my day, I'm so happy with my reviews. *Sighs happily* So that's why, for you guys, I will make it a MUST to get the chapters up. So PLEASE show some pity for me and give me a week or so??  
  
*Blinks innocently* Thank you. I would really appreciate it if you could review and or sign the next chappies!! ^_^  
  
Once again sorry for the wait. (I will over-write this note when I do the next chap, ok?)  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
chinese cherryblossom  
  
P.S.: If you want to blame anything to anyone, please don't hesitate to blame my computer. And if you want me to do any further ado. I will personally KILL my computer... -_-  
  
P.P.S.: I LUV Y'ALL (You probably like. What??) 


End file.
